


Homecoming

by SegaBarrett



Category: Carrie - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Telekinetic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Chris is trapped by Carrie.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I don't own Carrie, and I make no money from this.

Chris was shrieking with laughter, so hard that she couldn’t breathe. The look on her face! She had looked so shocked, so horrified.

And serves her right – serves her right. If she hadn’t been such a perfect target in the first place, Chris wouldn’t have had to miss prom. She didn’t get to act all high and mighty just because she walked around like a mouse and now Desjardin was sticking up for her out of pity.

It had been so fucking funny that she couldn’t stop laughing, even as the realization that something was very, very wrong hit her like a gust of wind.

She looked over at Billy, or at least where Billy had used to be. Now, it felt as if there was a hole in the sky.

Huh, she thought to herself, that isn’t something that you see every day.

Carrie White popped out of nowhere, like a Jack in the Box.

Chris had a sudden memory of screaming as her father popped up behind her in the hallway, back when he had been at home more, before he was always at the law office and  
“working hard for this family”. She had shrieked out, then, before laughing, and she’d always think he was so funny. Her mother had just rolled her eyes at it, but Chris figured that she thought it was funny too, somewhere deep inside.

Chris hadn’t screamed in a long time, but she was sure making up for it now.

When she brought her jaw back together, it felt like it wouldn’t click into place. It didn’t seem like there was anything left to do, either. 

She would have thought she would know what to do if this happened, but maybe she hadn’t been able to conceive of such a thing, Carrie White with a backbone let alone a burst of firepower. 

The girl’s eyes were bright white, bright flame. 

“Please,” Chris’ mouth opened and she couldn’t believe that the word was coming from her. She didn’t like it – it couldn’t be her. 

Carrie looked at her, eyes narrowed, wrapping a hand into a fist. 

“You,” she whispered. She knew it was Chris. Chris hadn’t managed to wipe the smirk off her face. 

Flashbacks flew through her head. Sitting on the edge of the pool, laughing as her friends dunked one of the chubby girls again and again. Sometimes it had been them; it hadn’t always been Carrie White. Chris had been laughing all the time – it was easier to laugh than to keep thinking about anything.

Now, the only thing to do was to think – thoughts flying through the air, going off like fireworks, panicking. 

“It’s you,” Carrie said again, her eyes narrowing. The next thing Chris knew, she was flying through the air, slamming into the wall with such force that her entire bone structure rattled. 

She tried to scramble up, pushing off the wall and letting out a quiet yelp. Where was Billy, anyway? She hadn’t seen him since Carrie showed up. 

He was probably dead, she considered, very detached from it all. She was even more surprised to realize how detached she felt, now, from the increasing probability of her own death. She was going to figure out what it was all about, that was right, and it would just be like getting out into the wide world after high school, except it wouldn’t have been that wide and she would have ended up married to some businessman and looking for bad boys to fuck on the weekend.

“Carrie,” she said again, anyway. Maybe there was an opening – 

“Shut up, Chris.” The voice came low, firm, and Chris shut up, feeling her jaw slam shut so hard that it made the whole bone ache. A drifting voice in her head thought that she should be offended, and if Carrie had said that to her when she had been pelting her with tampons, she would have laughed and then made her pay. 

Now, the thought seemed ridiculous, like throwing a rock at a shark in the middle of a chum-filled ocean. Foolhardy. 

“You’re going to listen to me, now, Chris, and if you do we’re going to have a very nice time.”

Chris seriously doubted that.

Her arm jutted out a second later, right in front of her face of its own accord. Her jaw dropped. She needed to stop her jaw from doing that. She would catch flies – isn’t that what her mother used to say about that?

“You think blood is funny, don’t you Chris?”

Chris was ready to say no, but she was suddenly overtaken with the idea of a shadow behind her skull, filling up her head and seeing everything she had ever thought.

“It was pretty funny,” she managed to whisper, beginning to shake. “You should have known. It’s funny that you didn’t know.”

“You should have known, too,” Carrie replied, and her hand whipped up in the air in a sharp, cutting motion that sent Chris backwards to fall gracelessly on her ass.  
And, Chris thought to herself, that maybe she should have. There had to have been something behind Carrie’s eyes that she should have cued in on, something that none of her other targets had. Because there was a danger, here.

Chris had used to think she liked danger. She wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Carrie, there must be something I can do.”

“There is.”

The voice was deep, low, on reverb and going through Chris’ body. She was shivering, as if she was stuck back out in the cold without a coat. 

“What’s that?” she managed, and she wondered again where Billy was. As if in answer, Carrie’s – whatever it was – wrenched her head to the side to show her a heap on the floor, a bloodied and broken heap with a piece of pole forced through the middle.

Chris decided quickly that she hadn’t liked Billy that much anyway. It never would have lasted after graduation. She had to move on.

“You can feel like I felt. Humiliated.”

Carrie was there in a flash, rubbing her hands over Chris’ face, down her neck, pulling down her dress, and goddamnit if Chris’ heart wasn’t racing and she wasn’t feeling her cheeks flush. Billy had never scared her quite like this – it made her wonder what she had been missing. He had seemed like a kid playing, now, pawing at her, a puppy trying to growl.

Carrie had real power, and Chris had awakened her. 

It wasn’t until now, in the moment, that she was truly aware of the blood running down Carrie’s face, obscuring her eyes. Chris wondered if running would be an option, but it seemed less and less like something she wanted to do.

“I want you to do it,” Chris whispered out. “Make me do what you want.”

Why had she never seen this side of Carrie? Why had she never pictured it? If she had… she could imagine standing in the locker room, being whirled around and pushed against a locker, letting it dig into her back as she sucked in breath, hoping that no one walked by and caught them… 

She’d missed out.

“Strip,” Carrie hissed. 

Chris yanked off her blouse in a moment, feeling the material rip one of the arms clear open. It wouldn’t matter much if she survived this, anyway, might look good anyway – she could walk out of here bruised and battered, looking every bit the victim and no one would ever think about telling her what to do ever again.

As she stepped out of her jeans, however, all of the things she could do later were beginning to lose their appeal, beginning to thud in her head. Where was everyone else, anyway? Were they all dead in a heap, like Billy?

If they were, then there was no one to stop this. She would just have to do whatever it took in order to…

Oh, Carrie’s hand was between her legs now, sliding a finger inside. How the hell did she know what she was doing, better than Billy, better than…

Chris hadn’t wanted to let out a groan but there it was, her head lolling to the side as she let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding.

How the hell did someone as sheltered as Carrie know that her fingertip was sliding directly to that spot? 

She would have thought that a little religious girl would – 

Oh, Chris’ mind couldn’t quite grasp on to an idea, as if she was rock climbing but kept fumbling and slipping down. 

“Carrie,” she whispered, and now she felt fingertips again, this time inside her brain, pushing around against the sides. She could see everything, every flash – everything was going too fast and Chris didn’t want her to dig so deep and so quickly. “Carrie, please.”

“Chris, shut UP!” Carrie’s voice cracking like a whip, making her mind shatter, like a broken mirror, seven years, seventeen, seventy years of bad luck.

She could have sworn she heard her neck snapped as she came, but maybe it was Carrie’s.

Maybe it was the world itself.

***

When the police led her away in the first flusters of dawn, she was screaming so loud that she thought her own ears would bleed.

She would never be normal again.

Her mind would always be reaching out, trying to grasp…

Screaming.


End file.
